masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Geth
Once feared across the galaxy, the synthetic geth have allied with the organic forces they once called enemies. Their fleets and armies won't stop until the Reapers are neutralized. Geth Corps Requires: The completion of Priority: Rannoch. At the end, Commander Shepard must choose the side of the geth. If Admiral Gerrel is convinced to cease fire on the geth ships, the quarian war assets will also be obtained. Until recently, the geth expected nothing but violence from organics, and designed themselves accordingly. All geth platforms are armed, shielded, and built to withstand combat. When they're on the battlefield, enemy tactics and positions are swapped instantaneously between the AIs. The geth also employ turrets and drones--"expendable" hardware support to keep losses of networked platforms to a minimum. The result is the largest, and perhaps best equipped, infantry in the galaxy. UPDATED Requires: During the third and final interview with Diana Allers, after Rannoch, Shepard must choose the paragon choices. Commander Shepard's interview with Diana Allers about the geth emphasized their value as strong military allies. The Council reluctantly sent the geth shipments of rare materials to upgrade ground units. Geth Fleet Requires: The completion of Priority: Rannoch. At the end, the player must choose the side of the geth. If Admiral Gerrel is convinced to cease fire on the geth ships, the quarian war assets will also be obtained. Many geth vessels are built to explore, mine, or provide transport between factories and space stations. But every geth ship, regardless of purpose, is also capable of engaging hostile forces. Unbound by the Treaty of Farixen, the synthetic intelligences built almost as many dreadnoughts as the Turians . The software running these ships is in the geth themselves. Highly advanced electronic security measures and cyber warfare suites bolster already formidable firepower. UPDATED (If geth heretics were rewritten during Legion: A House Divided, and if peace was achieved or the geth defeated the quarians during Priority: Rannoch) Rewriting the geth heretics significantly boosted the processing power of the "true" geth. Their increased strength made their fleets both more efficient, and more lethal, in battle. UPDATED Requires: During the third and final interview with Diana Allers, after Rannoch, Shepard must choose the renegade choices. After Commander Shepard's interview with Diana Allers assuring her viewers that the geth can be trusted, Alliance officials grudgingly sent over Thanix cannons for the geth fleet. UPDATED (If geth heretics were destroyed during Legion: A House Divided, and if peace was achieved or the geth defeated the quarians during Priority: Rannoch) Deleting the geth heretics depleted geth numbers, giving the quarians an advantage when their flotilla began the assault on Rannoch. As a result, damage to the quarian fleet is not as extensive as projections estimated. Geth Prime Platoon Requires: Completion of Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons. At the end of Priority: Rannoch, the player must choose the side of the geth or force a compromise between them and the quarians. Otherwise, the asset will be lost. Geth primes are built to house more programs than other platforms and operate as mobile networking hubs. Their combat software provides a boost to any geth nearby, coordinating and directing attacks. Since the destruction of a prime unit causes the processing power of other geth to drop, prime hardware platforms are heavily shielded and well-armed. es:Recursos bélicos/Geth fr:Force militaire/Geth ru:Военные ресурсы/Геты uk:Військові ресурси/Ґети Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Geth Geth